


Overcome

by drabbletale



Series: PuppyBerry Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, some porn but not a ton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: A collection of drabbles based around an idea that I'm not actually inspired to fully flesh out. The basics:The Mutt is a mutt and will always be a mutt, though Blue believes he could be much more if he'd only try.Slim lives a double life for a while, one with his brother as the Mutt he knows he is and one with Blue, where he gets to be a loved 'puppy', though he knows he doesn't deserve it. The guilt overcomes him and leaves Blue broken hearted. But Blackberry finds out where he's been and throws him back out.He winds back up in Blue's universe, depressed, guilty and alone. Can Blue forgive the heartbreak? Can he still believe in his Puppy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is shorter drabbles BEFORE the break up... Next chapter will be after the break up.
> 
> This is why I shouldn't attempt to write actual stories. Too many ideas and so little will to actually write them. 
> 
> Determined I am not.

Blue had just fallen asleep, breath steady against his pillow. He looked so at peace, so safe and happy where he lay. 

Pup sat carefully next to him on the edge of the bed, fingertips brushing along Blue’s forehead, down his cheek and around his jawline. “m’lord, i want you to know that i don’t approve of this. you’ve lost your way.” His already soft voice turned to a quiet whisper. “but i will follow you anywhere. even into the light that burns me.” A small kiss was placed on Blue’s cheekbone. “i love you.”   


–

It wasn’t often they went into public together… Pup didn’t like it and Blue didn’t like  _explaining_  to everyone they came across. But when they did, Pup’s demeanor seemed to change… ever so slightly. Slightly, being making  _damn sure_  that anyone who looked at Blue knew that they  _shouldn’t be_ , with possessive touches and glares at innocent onlookers. 

Yes, neither of them really enjoyed going out, but some things just can’t be helped.

–

“Where are my shorts, Puppy!? I know I put them in the dresser! It was in the top drawer next to my…” He looked over to see his brother’s double standing in his doorway, face flushed and eyes wide. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly, suddenly worried by the expression… 

Until he remembered he was still, in fact, in a tank top and nothing else. He grinned and stood up. “Well, I wouldn’t be like this if  _someone_  would stop hiding the clothes I like!”

-

“F-fuck… Pu~ppy…” The Fell monster held back a shudder, every soft call Blue made, sending chills down his spine.

The smaller skeleton was always a hell of a sight, wreathing and arching, biting the pillow beneath him and desperately grabbing at the sheets with shaking hands. Slim basked in every moan and pleasured-filled gasp, drinking up the other’s pleasure even more than his own. His cock gave a near-painful twitch as he took in the scene before him.

The magic-blushed Blue was moaning loudly, gasping and cussing and shifting, trying to get the cock in him to press  _deeper_ , to go  _faster_. His little honey could take it like the best of them.

–

Pup was huffy all morning and Blue knew exactly why. The taller skeleton wouldn’t outright say it, but it was rather obvious. He couldn’t suppress a small laugh when a kitchen drawer was slammed shut. 

“It’s only for a few hours.” He received only a quiet growl in reply. Their eyes met. “And in a public place, the Queen’s home, no less.” This time the only reply was a stern look. “Alphys assigned me to watch over the human, I don’t want to do this either, but it’s only for a single night." 

He tried to smile reassuringly at his lover, but Pup only stormed out of the room. Blue sighed.

–

Pup was obviously bored, waiting for Blue to return from New Home. He had called so many times that the ‘Human’s escort’ was forced to excuse himself in the middle of dinner, worried that some sort of accident had happened. Of course it hadn’t, but the Fell skeleton made it seem as though Blue wasn’t safe with all those monsters and no guard of his own. 

It was almost laughable, the 5th time he called. Blue answered with an exhausted smile, "Can’t you just text me?" 

* _can’t i… what_?*

"Text? … It’s… Never mind. What’s wrong?”

–

“You know, you don’t need to be with me every second. I already told you, you’re free to run around and do… whatever it is you do when I’m training or with my brother or whatever.” Blue sighed as the arm linked with his tightened slightly. “You’re still with me _then_ too, aren’t you?”

Pup gave his reply with a chuckle.

“You follow me to work,  _don’t you_?” Blue shook his head, then rested it on the other skeleton’s shoulder with a contented sigh. “I don’t get you.”


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting kicked out by Blackberry, Slim returns to Blue with his tail between his legs.

Pup stood completely still as the smaller skeleton’s hands gently played at his hips. “I knew you’d come back.” His smile was almost… sad. Blue’s eyes seemed to shine against the dim lights in his dining room, grip keeping Pup pinned against the side of the dinner table. Their teeth clacked together and Pup trembled at how soft Blue’s body was. Always seemed to be.

“my brother kicked me out when he found out i’d been… with you.” He tried to keep his voice neutral, not letting the pain in his chest show through his words…. though his face was flushed and he knew he must look exhausted. “where was I supposed to go?” He said as Blue slowly backed away from the other, once again staring into his eyes. He seemed to be hiding his emotions as well, it was a strange look for his baby Blue.

“And what exactly were you planning to do when you got here? What did you expect I would say?” Blue gave him a small smile, grasping his hips more firmly as he pressed against him. Pup gasped quietly, hands now gripping the edge of the table, but made no attempt to get away. “Do you expect me to let you stay here? Welcome you with open arms and take care of you?”

Pup had the common decency to look ashamed, closing his eyes and turning away from Blue, voice calm. “of course not.”

“Ah…” Blue let out a humorless chuckle and shook his head. “I get it. You want to be punished.” His body was flush against the other’s now, teeth just barely grazing over Pup’s jaw. “For failing, right? Not being who  _he_  wanted to you to be. For being weak and giving in to someone as ‘good’ as me.” Pup tensed, a sharp pain overtaking his soul and making him whine. “Maybe you even want to die…. For me to kill you?”

“m-m’lord…” His breathing was labored, mind completely fogged over by the proximity of the other skeleton.

“I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!”

Pup felt Blue push away, but didn’t open his eyes. “sorry, Blue.”

A short exhale of breath from Blue could have been a sigh or a scoff, he wasn’t sure. “And I am NOT going to kill you. You can just let the guilt eat you alive, okay? B-because I… I’m not going to be  _used_  any more. I-I deserve to be happy. My brother w-wants me to be happy and he says I deserve it. And… And killing you… getting some sort of sick r-revenge… h-has never made anyone happy. So whatever sick satisfaction you think you’ll get from me punishing you, is just too bad!”

There was a complete silence between them, until Pup opened his eyes to look at Blue. He tried to blink away the tears, but they simply fell down his pale cheekbones and over the ridged lines of his jaw. Pup couldn’t help the small smile. “i am… so happy…. for that….” He closed his eyes again and placed a hand over where his soul sat in his chest, burning with untapped desire. “i want nothing more than your happiness now. if forgiveness is what helps you, then it’s what i want you to do for me.”

Blue was taken aback by this. “No more of this… this… pretending I’m your brother? You can get over it? Just like that?!” His voice was harsh, perhaps a bit of fear laced within it.

The taller skeleton only shook his head, still with a small, sad smile. “m’lord has spoken and he no longer wants me around. our relationship is over. it’s been destroyed, torn apart by my indecisiveness.” Blue looked to the floor and nodded. About what, Pup wasn’t sure, but he continued anyway. “and if you want me to live with my guilt, i understand. i only want what is best for you, blue. despite everything that happened… honey…. despite everything that i’ve done to you, i only want you to understand that i was doing it all  _for you_.” He stared at Blue’s more gentle facial features, as he seemed to be gazing out of a window, deep in thought. “or rather… for who i believed you to be. i… i have to adapt to this universe and its rules… honesty and love… to understand exactly who you are.”

Blue looked back to him now with a stern expression. “Finally.”

He received another small smile in response, “you’re better than i could ever dream to be.”

Another short silence went between them as Blue looked around the room, seemingly everywhere but at Pup. “How did you even find me? I’ve moved since then…” He crossed his arms, but to Pup it looked more like he was hugging himself. “I did everything to hide my tracks…”

“you’re not very skilled at it. and the underground is small, it’s not like you moved to another universe.” Pup played with the edges of his sleeves, his heart sinking. He tried not to sound desperate. “please don’t do that…”

Blue rolled his eyes and shook his head. “My universe is perfect for me, thank you.”

Pup wiped away his own tears with the back of his sleeve, suddenly realizing that they were still there. He must have looked like a babybones. “i’m sorry for the pain i’ve caused you. i don’t expect you to forgive me. i will leave you now…” He stood straight and zipped up his hoodie to his chin. He could still feel Blue’s hands on his hips…. though they had long since been removed.

Blue shook his head, looking over the other. He still seemed to be holding himself, but his body had stopped being as tense as it was when Pup had first arrived. “And where are you going to go, huh? You can’t exactly go around looking like that.”

“what’s wrong with how i look?” And there was the growling voice Blue remembered.

He sighed and let his arms fall again, “Do you see the way I dress?” Pup’s gaze seemed to eat him up as he nodded, “You’re from a Fell universe. You dress really dark, your teeth are sharp but not naturally, and the way you sulk around and glare at people is  _scary_. Monsters like me will notice you in a crowd right away.”

“there is not a single person in the multiverse like you, blue.” Pup seemed to be sinking into himself, as he eyed the door, but made no move toward it.

“Yes there is.” Animated as ever, Blue’s hands were at his hips. “I’m a normal monster with normal hopes and dreams and a normal life! I am not special, okay?”

“you are to me.” It was said with the finality of a goodbye and Pup turned to leave, worn shoes shuffling as he walked. Blue stood in silence as he left the dining room and through the front door. It closed softly behind him, but the noise still made the nervous skeleton jump a bit. It wasn’t fair! None of this was fair at all!

“Oh stars…” He said softly to the room, shaking his head slowly, “What am I supposed to do?”

And he felt it. He felt an emotion from the deepest part of his soul, an ache, sorrow and he knew in his heart that he was the only one who could answer his prayers. There was a voice from within, calling out in his mind.  _‘It would be okay if you gave in’_ , it told him.  _'You cannot change the way you feel. You want him and that will never ch-’_

“UGH.” He covered his face and grit his teeth. “JUST SHUT UP! I-I can’t… he’ll hurt me again, I just can’t. I can’t…”

 _'Help him.’_  The dark voice insisted,  _'Help your puppy. Only he can make you happy.’_

He wanted to rip his own soul out of his chest, but the voice was gone. The pressure in his soul had dissipated with it and he was left alone and tired.

“P-Puppy…. But he….”

He lied to me. But I promised… I promised I would forgive him… He didn’t let me say it!

Blue burst through the front door and down the driveway to where Pup was still walking. “Wait! Don’t go!” He was already trembling by the time he was near the other skeleton, hands aching to reach out to him. “Don’t leave… Not yet…” He caught his breath and looked to see the taller monster staring down at him, worry etched in his pointed features. “I forgot to tell you something…. I just have… to say this…”

Pup nodded, taking a step closer, “what is it, honey?”

They looked into each other’s eyes and Blue felt a small flood of relief wash over his soul. “I forgive you.” He said it with perfect honesty, but Pup looked almost heartbroken.

“what?” He replied in a near-whisper, eyes wide and shoulders tensed.

“I said… I forgive you.”

He approached Pup then, hands outreached towards him and a cautious smile on his face. The other skeleton seemed to shrink at the sight of the oncoming skeleton, but he didn’t back away. Hands were placed on either side of his cheekbones as Blue pulled him down into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Pup’s neck, holding him close as he felt the other press back.

Slowly, so slowly, he backed away enough to rest her forehead against Pup’s. “thank you….” He had never thought Pup could speak so desperately, so full of raw emotion, in two simple words. He pulled Blue into a tight embrace, bodies completely pressed against one another. Blue felt large hands stroking down his spine.

“Stay here then…. With me?” He buried his face into the warmth of Pup’s hoodie. “You have nowhere else to go…”

“i will, blue. i will forever be indebted to you, for this kindness… after everything that i have done. i will do anything for your love… for your attention.”

“N-no, that’s…. I just want you to stay here, not…” He sighed and relaxed in the comfortable arms. “We’ll work on that.”


	3. short nsfw chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As close as Blue obviously wanted to be to him, there was only so much that could be done in bed with locked hips, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and fingers digging near-painfully into his ribs.

Pup chuckled into Blue’s neck, causing the smaller to swallow hard, breaths coming in shallow pants.

As close as Blue obviously wanted to be to him, there was only so much that could be done in bed with locked hips, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and fingers digging near-painfully into his ribs. “honey… you’ve gotta relax. i’m not going anywhere.” Pup mumbled softly against the side of his skull, moving his hands up Blue’s arms, trying to coax him to let go.

“S-sorry…” Came a trembling whisper. Blue untangled his legs and placed them both on the bed, using the leverage to push his hips up in a silent offering.

Smirking now, Pup pulled up from his lying position on top of the other monster, turning to kiss Blue’s hands as they moved to either side of his face. “love you… so much.” He said, kissing and gently nipping at one of Blue’s thumbs, causing the small skeleton to moan and thrust his hips up once more.

Pup let out one more breathy laugh, before he began to fuck into him again, as those trembling hands made their way around his neck, Blue gasping and begging for more beneath him.


	4. An AU of an AU of two AUs meshed together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t deny that his magic stirred with worry that Slim would suddenly change his mind, shove them all aside and run back to his birth universe. 
> 
> Why wouldn’t he? What was Blueberry compared to the confident and successful Black?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!: This is a parallel AU of this story, where from the start, Slim chose Blue over Black.

Blue closed his eye sockets tight and held on tight to Slim’s larger hand, as the smaller skeleton’s version of Undyne closed the portal between their worlds and locked it. He dared not even glance up at him, just waiting for Slim to make the next move. He couldn’t deny that his magic stirred with worry that Slim would suddenly change his mind, shove them all aside and run back to his birth universe. 

Why wouldn’t he? What was Blueberry compared to the confident and successful Black?

No! No, he couldn’t let himself think like that, he had been chosen and he was going to prove to his new Puppy that it was worth it. For both of them, really. He focused on not letting his hands shake as he felt the Fellswap Universe’s presence fade. It was going to be okay, he told himself. He needed to be strong and not push Slim to comfort him, as terrified as he was. 

No, he needed to be the one comforting the Pup here.

Slim’s soul was burning in his chest, enough that Blue could feel it through their held hands… but the fell monster held completely still and this worried the small skeleton even further. The nervous purr of his magic mixed with the aura of magic surrounding the lab.

The silence continued for a few agonizing minutes, before Slim faced the ground and took a shuddering breath. Blue couldn’t help but look at him now, his own soul aching for a connection.

He looked back at Blue, his expression giving no emotions away. “and… you’re really alright with this?” It was more than a simple question.

Blue grinned up at Slim, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Definitely!” Slim wiped at his eye sockets with the back of the hand not held in his. Blue’s smile faltered a little. He hadn’t even noticed the other skeleton had teared up. 

“and… you won’t change your mind?” Slim’s voice sounded hollow, but even Blue could tell he was scared. He leaned into Slim’s slide. “even though he forced this on you?”

Blue frowned and let go of his hand, turning Slim to completely face him. He pulled him down by the collar, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his teeth. Oh, it felt amazing to finally be able to do that in public! Slim didn’t push back, but he certainly didn’t pull away or struggle and he… was giving Blue a small smile.

He knew it was too soon to be certain, but couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Puppy, don’t believe his lies for one second, not even one, that he forced this on me!” He pressed their teeth together again again. And again, as though he couldn’t help himself. This time not pulling away, foreheads pressed together, he looked very seriously into Slim’s eye sockets. “I took you from him. And I’m sorry sweet puppy, but I think it’s for your own good.”

Slim choked down a sob, but smiled down at him.

“fucks sake. save that crap for when you’re in your own room, brother. i just ate.” Stretch groaned from his place at Dr. Undyne’s side

Slim chuckled and Blue just rolled his eyes. “so i’m staying in your room?”

“Of course you are, you’re mine!” Blue’s smile told him everything he needed to know about their possibilities. They could manage, together, to move forward.

For the first time in his life, Slim felt as though he had a future.

Blue used his sleeve to wipe Slim’s face clean of orange tears and smiled unable to bite back one last kiss before they began their journey home.


End file.
